<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay (where you are) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389794">Stay (where you are)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>♪Stay where you are<br/>Don't come to close, and don't go to far♪</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay (where you are)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a oneshot for Charlie Gillespie x Owen Patrick Joyner.</p><p>This is a work of fiction that involves two real people. I just like their bromance and wanted to write something for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#Chowen.</p><p>Charlie was smiling as he went through the tagged posts with him and Owen.</p><p>Then Charlie saw Owen's name pop up on face time.</p><p>
  <em>Hubby💖🐐</em>
</p><p>The contact name was a joke from set days, when their cast mates joked that they acted like an old married couple.</p><p>Charlie answered the call.</p><p>"Hey O,"Charlie greeted.</p><p>"Hey,"Owen said.</p><p>He sounded off.</p><p>"Is everything okay,"Charlie asked, sitting up.</p><p>"I,"Owen started,"No, not really."</p><p>"What's wrong,"Charlie asked.</p><p>"People have found my address and started coming by,"Owen said,"I think someone must've leaked it from that group that met us on the 29th."</p><p>"Owen, I'm sorry,"Charlie said,"You can ask people to stop coming..."</p><p>"You know how it is,"Owen said,"It's already been leaked and they don't see anything wrong with just wanting to send mail to a building or stopping by to say hi."</p><p>"Owen, you're a human being that deserves privacy,"Charlie said,"And it's bothering you, which means it's bothering me."</p><p>"Charlie,"Owen started,"I-I miss you."</p><p>Charlie could tell how bad Owen was feeling.</p><p>"I miss you too buddy,"Charlie said.</p><p>He hadn't been back for that long.</p><p>"Hey O, do you want me to drive back out,"Charlie asked.</p><p>"What, you don't have to do that,"Owen started.</p><p>"Owen, I'm happy too if you need me,"Charlie said.</p><p>"You make me sound like I'm a kid who can't take care of himself,"Owen said.</p><p>"Owen, do you need me to drive back to Oklahoma to spend some more time with you,"Charlie asked.</p><p>"Please,"Owen said softly.</p><p>"Okay,"Charlie said,"It'll take me about two days to get there, just like last time. But I'm just a phone call away."</p><p>"Thank you Charlie,"Owen said.</p><p>"Yeah bud,"Charlie said,"Okay, I'm gonna get packing."</p><p>Owen nodded and hung up so Charlie could start collecting anything he needed.</p><p>He had heard Owen complain about how much he brought with him last time, but he needed all of it.</p><p>Especially because he didn't know how long he would be staying.</p><p>Because he would stay for as long as Owen needed him.</p><p> </p><p>There was a day of driving, a stay in a motel, and more driving until he reached Oklahoma City.</p><p>By now he knew his way around a little more, found Owen's apartment and used the code Owen gave him to park in the garage.</p><p>He decided that since he knew the code for the building, since Owen said it hadn't changed, he wouldn't let Owen know he was here and just knock on the door.</p><p>He had picked up Wendy's, and started with taking that up the stairs.</p><p>He knocked softly on Owen's door, and waited for it to open.</p><p>When it did, Owen immeadiatly smiled  and noticed the food in Charlie's hand.</p><p>"Food delivery,"Charlie announced.</p><p>Owen stepped aside to let Charlie in so they could walk into the kitchen.</p><p>Once Charlie had set the food down Owen's arms were immeadiatly wrapped around him.</p><p>"Thank you,"He whispered into Charlie's ear.</p><p>Charlie leaned his head to press a kiss to Owen's cheek.</p><p>Not like the one he had give both Owen and Jer on live.</p><p>This one was softer, more familiar for when it was just the two of them together.</p><p>They didn't talk much as they ate, just enjoying each other's company.</p><p>Then they went down to Charlie's car to unload anything he, really (Owen insisted), needed to bring back up to the apartment.</p><p>"I can just crash on the couch, right,"Charlie said, his back turned to Owen.</p><p>"Charlie,"Owen said.</p><p>"Yeah,"Charlie said,"Or I'm sure I can find a hotel to stay in. Maybe the one from a few weeks ago will let me back as a previous customer. Wonder if that'll make the price go down..."</p><p>"Charlie,"Owen repeated, now he had moved to stand right behind Charlie.</p><p>Charlie turned, noticing how close Owen was.</p><p>"So, the couch,"Charlie asked.</p><p>"Charlie, can we talk about New York,"Owen asked.</p><p>New York.</p><p>"What do you want to talk about it,"Charlie asked turning away to distract himself with opening his suitcase.</p><p>"Charlie,"Owen said, his hands movie to hold Charlie's waist to turn him around to face Owen again,"You know exactly what I want to talk about."</p><p>"O, I-,"Charlie started,"I was drunk."</p><p>"You had one drink,"Owen said.</p><p>"I was tired,"Charlie said,"I'm sorry that it happened but I thought we had just agreed to forget about it since it's been so long and...."</p><p>He was immeadiatly stopped by Owen's lips on his.</p><p>Charlie inhaled through his nose before throwing his arms around Owen's neck to pull him closer.</p><p>Owen pulled Charlie close by his waist as they kissed.</p><p>They broke apart to breath, their faces staying inches away from one another.</p><p>"Charlie, I haven't been able to forget about it,"Owen said.</p><p>"Me either,"Charlie breathed.</p><p>He wanted to lean back in, and just stay connected with Owen forever.</p><p>"How about, we sit down and talk,"Owen suggested.</p><p>Charlie nodded, and held back his whimper when Owen pulled away to sit down on the couch.</p><p>Charlie followed after him, sitting next to Owen, but keeping his distance.</p><p>"Do you want me to start,"Owen asked,"Or do you want to go first?"</p><p>"You first,"Charlie said after a moment.</p><p>"I didn't bring it up because it seemed like the wrong time to,"Owen said,"We were all leaving the next day and, I didn't want to have that conversation with you and just leave."</p><p>He paused before continuing.</p><p>"I didn't count on Covid keeping us apart for so long,"Owen said,"And when we kept meeting back up again I didn't get a good moment to talk to you alone."</p><p>"So, you didn't want to forget it happened,"Charlie asked.</p><p>"No, god no Charlie,"Owen said, taking both of Charlie's hands in his.</p><p>"I thought you were just gonna ignore it and pretend it never happened,"Charlie said,"And I know I should've brought it up but I was scared I was gonna lose you."</p><p>"You're never gonna lose me Char,"Owen said, taking one of his hands and brushing his thumb across Charlie's cheek.</p><p>"I know I tease you a lot, and I can be annoying and,"Charlie started.</p><p>"You are not annoying Charlie,"Owen said,"I promise you could never annoy me."</p><p>"Owen, I really like you,"Charlie said.</p><p>"I really like you too,"Owen said.</p><p>They kissed again, this time Charlie undoing Owen's bun so he could run his hands through Owen's long hair.</p><p>"Stay,"Owen said, breaking their lips.</p><p>"What,"Charlie asked.</p><p>"Stay,"Owen repeated,"Stay, here."</p><p>"I am Owen,"Charlie said,"I'm here for as long as you need me."</p><p>"Forever,"Owen said,"I need you forever."</p><p>"Forever it is then,"Charlie said, smiling before pulling Owen back into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie woke up to an empty bed.</p><p>"Owen,"He mumbled, blinking and looking around the room.</p><p>He climbed out of the bed, and walked through the apartment.</p><p>Owen was sitting in the living room; he had Charlie's acoustic and was playing it.</p><p>
  <em>Stay where you are</em><br/>
<em>Safe in a frame</em><br/>
<em>Try to move closer, you'll only get halfway</em><br/>
<em>Pin down your heart, put out the flame</em><br/>
<em>Don't come any closer</em><br/>
<em>But don't move away</em>
</p><p>Owen's voice was beautiful as he sang, and Charlie enjoyed just listening to him.</p><p>When Owen had seemingly finished, Charlie moved the rest of the way towards him.</p><p>Owen looked up and smiled.</p><p>"Hey,"Owen said,"I didn't wake you did I?"</p><p>"No,"Charlie said, throwing his arms across Owen's shoulder,"That was a beautiful song."</p><p>"It's from a musical,"Owen said.</p><p>"I like the way you sing it,"Charlie said.</p><p>Owen tilted his face up, and puckered his lips.</p><p>Charlie laughed before pressing a peck to them.</p><p>"I'm hungry,"Charlie announced after he pulled away.</p><p>"Of course you are,"Owen said, watching as Charlie walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Can we go out for food,"Charlie asked,"You seriously don't have anything to eat."</p><p>"I have oatmeal,"Owen said,"And fruit."</p><p>"Let's get donuts,"Charlie said. </p><p>"That's not healthy,"Owen said. </p><p>Charlie had moved back to Owen and sat down in his lap. </p><p>"Please,"Charlie asked, pouting his lips. </p><p>"Okay, fine,"Owen said,"But I gotta get dressed first."</p><p>Charlie smiled and climbed off of Owen's lap before pulling him up and towards the bedroom. </p><p>"Where are you going,"Owen asked. </p><p>"To get dressed, duh,"Charlie said,"C'mon, I want donuts."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie and Owen stumbled into the apartment, sharing kisses.</p><p>Owen had a hand pressed gently onto Charlie's waist, and Charlie had his arms hooked around Owen's neck.</p><p>"You still have frosting on your face,"Owen said.</p><p>Charlie just pulled him in for another kiss.</p><p>Owen wiped the frosting away with his sleeve.</p><p>"O,"Charlie complained.</p><p>"Alright, it's off now,"Owen said.</p><p>Charlie kissed Owen again, and this time, jumped into his arms.</p><p>Luckily Owen was fast enough to catch him.</p><p>"I promised Savannah we'd facetime during her lunch break,"Owen said,"That's in 5 minutes."</p><p>"Okay,"Charlie said,"What should I do then?"</p><p>"I mean, you could join if you want,"Owen offered.</p><p>"No, you guys should catch up. I'll hop in the shower and maybe take a nap,"Charlie said.</p><p>"I'll be like an hour maybe and then I can join you,"Owen said,"To take a nap I mean."</p><p>Charlie nodded, pressed one more peck to Owen's lips before heading to the bathroom.</p><p>Owen texted Savannah to tell her he was ready whenever and a few seconds later she requested to FaceTime.</p><p>"Hey,"Savannah greeted.</p><p>"Hey, how's set,"Owen asked.</p><p>"Great,"Savannah said,"But exhausting. How are you?"</p><p>"Good,"Owen answered.</p><p>"Owen,"She said.</p><p>"Really,"Owen said,"Charlie got here yesterday so that's been super great."</p><p>"Tell him I said hi,"Savannah said, "Or is he there."</p><p>"No, he's in the shower right now,"Owen said,"And I will."</p><p>He paused for a moment.</p><p>"Charlie and I, we're um, this morning he asked me to be his boyfriend,"Owen said.</p><p>"Really,"Savannah said,"Owen, that's amazing. Tell me everything that happened."</p><p>Owen had told Savannah when they had first kissed, and then how he had been developing feelings for Charlie for a while.</p><p>So now he caught her up on everything that had happened since Charlie arrived.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you,"Savannah said,"Chowen is real."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess,"Owen said,"But we aren't gonna tell everyone I don't think. I think we're gonna try to keep it offline."</p><p>"Yeah, of course,"Savannah said,"I get it."</p><p>"You've never had a boyfriend Sav,"Owen said.</p><p>"Yeah well neither have you since now,"Savannah said.</p><p>After a little bit longer, Savannah had to get back to filming and Owen walked back to his room.</p><p>Charlie was laying on his bed, in Owen's clothes, scrolling through his phone.</p><p>"Hey,"Owen greeted, plopping down next to him.</p><p>"Hey,"Charlie said, immeadiatly putting his phone to the side to look at Owen,"How was your chat with Sav?"</p><p>"Good,"Owen said,"I um, I told her about us, I hope thats cool. She was just the first one I told when I started..."</p><p>"O, it's cool,"Charlie said,"I know I want to keep it offline but you can tell friends and family."</p><p>"I guess that means I have to figure out what I am then,"Owen said. </p><p>"You don't have to put a label on it,"Charlie said,"I don't. I just like people. But you do you, don't worry about it too much."</p><p>"Have I told you that you're the best,"Owen asked. </p><p>"Not in the last few minutes,"Charlie said. </p><p>"You're the most amazing boyfriend,"Owen said. </p><p>Charlie smiled and nuzzled his face into Owen's neck. </p><p>"That's you O,"Charlie said,"I'm just the guy who's lucky enough to have you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>